Walking Far From Home
by Xiaahandrus
Summary: Waking up on a necromancer's table would be traumatizing for anyone, waking up and discovering you're not even human anymore may just push Morgan over the edge. Especially since this will be her first time seeing Skyrim in real life and not just on a TV screen. / This isn't Dragonborn centered, written for personal enjoyment and posted for others' reading pleasure.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

The fuzzy feeling of swimming back to consciousness was the first thing that told me something wasn't right. The next was the dull, full-body ache that reminded me of the day after my free session with a personal trainer because I joined a gym.

I still couldn't believe I'd let Emily talk me into that.

The third thing was the unfamiliar male voice ranting nearby. "No! This isn't right!" The angry voice ranted, the accent was vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place it, "This isn't right at all!"

I cracked my eyes open to see the blurry image of a man in black walking across my field of vision. He was backlit but lots of small, flickering lights that made my head pound with pain. I scrunched my eyes back shut in an attempt to lessen the pain.

The fourth thing was the smell. It smelled like rancid meat, trees, and rain. Which was wrong, I should be in my nice, warm apartment in my bed.

"Where did it go wrong?!" The man continued ranting. He was pacing back and forth next to where I was laying when I cracked an eye open to look at him again. My sight was still blurry, but it was starting to clear up.

He walked out of my line of sight then and I let my eyes slide back shut. I didn't want him to know I was awake, I wanted to let my head and eye sight clear a little bit first. I must have been kidnapped by some lunatic and I needed to get away.

The sound of papers shuffling nearby caused me to crack and eye open again. He was at a slab of stone a few feet away that appeared to be a make-shift desk. It was covered with books and papers and… _Is that a bloody skull?_

My vision was clearing up at least, though a blood covered skull was not something I was expecting or wanted to see. I couldn't take my eyes off of it as _fear_ rushed through my veins. What did this man plan to do to me?

I had to get away.

I had to run.

I had to hide.

And I had to do it _soon_.

I looked around without moving anything but my eyes. Now that my vision had cleared up, I could get a better look around. There were tall rocks spaced around the outside of well-traveled ground with a path leading away into the darkness. Candles set on the stones prevented me from seeing any further away, though my main focus was on the path. That path was where I needed to go. We were clearly outsides, I could see part of a tree and there was some grass at the bases of the stones. That would make getting away easier.

If I was outside, there would be more places to hide.

I was so focused on planning my escape, that I wasn't paying any attention to what the man in black was doing until he leaning into my field of vision. "Well, well… Awake are we?"

If his voice hadn't been scary enough before, the sinister tone made it even scarier. The candlelight threw his face into sharp shadows and harsh highlights, revealing the face of someone from nightmares. His face was all harsh lines and angles, alien to anyone I had ever seen in my entire life but that wasn't the worst part.

The worst part was his blood red eyes.

Thought flew straight out the window as I screamed in fear and scrambled to get away. I whirled to the side and lunged for the path leading _away_ from the nightmare man. I heard angry words from the man as I practically flew down the path.

Something hot passed by my side and I shied away from the almost painful heat. _He's shooting at me!_ But then I realized I hadn't heard the tell-tale bang that always accompanied a gunshot. I had a gut feeling something was very, very wrong but I didn't have time to dwell on it as I continued running.

The path was short and I skidded on half-buried stones that appeared to be the pavement for a road, scrabbling to find purchase on the rocks. I scrambled and managed to get my feet back under me just as the nightmare man appeared on my right. I whirled away the opposite direction and raced down the road in fear.

I had to get away. I _had_ to.

After just a few strides, I noticed something was very, very wrong. I wasn't running on two feet, I was running on _four_.

I stumbled then, knowing I should be on two feet instead of four but I was somehow making four feet work. Lightning flashed in the sky then, briefly illuminating a rough paved road stretched out in front of me so I kept running. I kept my feet somehow and kept running down the road, half blind from the darkness after the lightning had briefly blinded me. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I had to get away from the nightmare man.

I hadn't run what felt like very far, when there was suddenly a _huge freaking rock_ directly in my path. I put on the brakes in an attempt to stop, but I could already tell from my momentum that I wasn't going to stop in time. So I tried dodging the rock instead.

I avoided the rock, but the road I was on suddenly wasn't under my feet anymore and I found myself running head-long through the forest around me.

Tree limbs slapped at me and I could barely see to make out where to put my feet. I stumbled over some smaller rocks, almost falling before I regained my footing and almost ran smack into another tree. I avoided the tree and found myself going up a small hill which slowed down my flight enough that when _another_ freakishly huge rock appeared right in my face, I managed to stop before I ran into it

I stood there panting a moment before I starting moving again, jogging along beside the big rock to go around it. The ground was uneven, I slipped and almost fell more than once as I picked my pace back up to a run.

I had to make sure I got _away_ from the nightmare man. _Far_ away.

The hill abruptly sloped downward and I stumbled again. I probably would have regained my footing if a bunch of smaller rocks hadn't suddenly appeared under my feet. I finally tripped, tumbling head first down the rest of the little hill.

I landed in a heap and could only lay stunned, gasping for breath. Lightning chose that moment to skate across the sky, briefly illuminating the forest around me. I'd landed in a small clearing that seemed to be the only flat spot on the side of a hill surrounded by rocks and trees.

That was all I managed to glimpse in the brief lightning flash as I laid on the cold ground, wanting to cry.

Thunder rumbled just before another flash of lightning skated across the sky. I shivered in a cold wind that suddenly picked up, missing my warm house immensely. I needed to find somewhere to wait out this storm and hide from the nightmare man. I was trying to look around in the dark when another flash of lightning illuminated the clearing again, giving me a another glance around.

There was some kind of cave or opening almost right beside me.

I couldn't believe my luck as I staggered to the opening and inside just as the first rain drops began pelting down. I found a corner and stood there shivering as I watched the rain pour down when the flashes of lightning lit up the night sky. I jumped and started more than once when the thunder cracked sharply.

I was so afraid the nightmare man would appear any moment.

I didn't know where I was or even _what_ I was. All I wanted right now was to go home and curl up in my nice warm bed. I was pretty sure that the nightmare man had kidnapped me, which meant he could probably send me home.

I hoped.

When the nightmare man didn't show up immediately, I tried to get a look at myself during the flashes of lightning. I couldn't see much. I could tell I really was standing on four feet. Four _hooved_ feet, which was even weirder. I turned in a circle in the middle of the room, trying to get a better look at myself when the lightning flashed but I wasn't having much luck.

It was just so weird how I somehow just _knew_ how to move. I tried not to think about how I was walking around and that made it easier for some reason. If I didn't think about _how_ I was supposed to be walking I seemed to have less trouble. It was when I thought about how I was supposed to be walking on two feet instead of four that I had trouble and went all wobbly.

It was scary and _wrong_ and I hated it!

I wanted to go home!

I wanted to be human!

_Let this be a dream. Let this please, _please_ be a dream._ I scrunched my eyes closed as I wished/prayed, _When I open my eyes, I'm going to be home, I'm going to be in my bed, and I'm going to be _human_ again._ I held my breath as I wished/prayed, _There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home._

I shut out the sounds, smells, and feeling around me as I wished/prayed, then cracked open an eye to see if it worked…

It didn't.

I opened both eyes with a sigh and looked outside at what little I could see, which wasn't really much, while trying desperately not to cry.

This wasn't _fair_. These kinds of things weren't supposed to happen to _real_ people. This was the kind of thing that was only supposed to happen in books or movies. Not _real_ life.

Plus when people fell into other worlds in books and movies, they're supposed to stay themselves! They're not supposed to turn into animals and wake up on scary, nightmare men's tables in a forest surrounded by bloody skulls and candles!

Well, I only saw _one_ bloody skull, but where there was one there surely had to be _more_!

I sniffled, but the sound came out funny. I squeezed my eyes shut to hold back the tears, wondering if whatever I was even _could_ cry. A loud crash of thunder jerked me out of my breakdown and caused me to start in surprise.

I was so tired, I wanted to lay down and sleep, but I was so scared the nightmare man would suddenly appear. I paced around the small space of the little cave, watching the doorway in an attempt to keep myself awake. I knew if I laid down that I'd be asleep instantly.

Eventually the rain lessened from the downpour it had been to a gentler version.

I sighed, deciding then that if the nightmare man hadn't found me yet he probably wasn't going to. I decided I could probably safely go to sleep now at least. Now I just needed to figure out how to lay down… The knowledge just _appeared_ in my head almost as soon as I thought about laying down.

I just suddenly _knew_.

I picked the driest corner and carefully dropped first my knees on my front legs to the ground then lowered my heels and rump to the ground with a grunt. It took some wiggling to get comfortable, but I finally found a position that worked despite the cold, hard ground.

Laying my head on the ground I turned my head to stare out the door and felt my eyes drift closed as sleep claimed me almost instantly.

/

I woke with a gasp, jerking my head up, to birdsong and sunlight streaming though the doorway. I laid there panting as I stared out the door to cheerier version of the forest I had run through last night. I had dreamed the nightmare man was chasing me through the woods and I couldn't get away no matter how fast I ran. I sighed as I realized it had only been a dream.

I wished everything else had been a dream.

I glanced to the side at myself… No such luck. I was still a… whatever I was.

Sighing again and trying not to think too hard about it, I stood up. I didn't have too much of a problem, other than being a little stiff and sore. That was likely a result from my mad dash through the woods and my tumble. That part I did remember.

The last thing I remembered before I woke up on nightmare man's table was laying down to go to bed for the night. I was supposed to be at work this morning! What would my co-workers think? It wasn't like I was anybody important, but I needed that job! What would my parents think when I didn't show up at their place for supper?

They would never believe I had been changed into a… I still didn't know what I was.

I desperately wanted to.

Looking back at myself I was pleased to note that I could still see in color, though different things stood out that didn't. Things seemed… Sharper, clearer, _more_ than they used to. It was weird. Focusing back on what I looked like, I discovered my _fur_ was a sort of red-brown that was pretty close to what color my hair had been.

… _Is that a tail?_

It was. I had a tail. I was able to wiggle said tail just by thinking about it a little bit. It faded to a dark brown at the tip and reminded me vaguely of the white tailed deer I frequently almost hit with my car. I flicked my tail again, giggling at the absurdity of it.

Except my giggle didn't sound like my giggle. It came out as a sort of snort I would expect a horse to make. Uh-oh… This couldn't be good.

I tried to say my name then.

"Morgan!" I tried.

It came out resembling a mix between a donkey's bray and sheep's bleat.

I couldn't talk.

I wouldn't be able to tell anyone what happened to me or ask for help.

I was _screwed_.

I groaned and closed my eyes. What was I going to do? How was I going to accomplish anything? How _could_ I accomplish anything?

I might as well go back to the nightmare man and let him have me.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa! What am I thinking!? I can't go back to the nightmare man!_

I had to figure out where I was.

I had to figure out some way to communicate with people.

I had to find a way home.

Nodding with the certainty of that decision, I opened my eyes. I was going ask someone… Wait, first I needed to actually _find_ someone, then I needed to figure out how to talk to them so they understood me, then I needed to figure out if they even _could_ help me.

But first, I really needed to figure out what I was.

I giggled at myself, only twitching a little bit as my giggle came out as an amused sounding snort. That was definitely going to take some getting used to, but then, I figured probably _everything_ was going to take some getting used to.

Sighing, I went back to looking over myself. Okay, so red-brown fur and a fluffy deer-like tail. Blinking, I looked down at my hands, well front feet, and discovered a pair of cloven hooves. I also discovered that I had a very fluffy, cream colored ruff on the underside of my neck.

I was some sort of deer apparently. I tried to look up to see if I had any horns, antlers, or whatever they were growing out of my head. I couldn't manage to get a good look, but I could hear the air swishing around _something_ up there. So I must have horns of some kind.

I knew what I was now, kinda-sorta, my next step was finding people besides the nightmare man.

Time to go outside.

Before I went outside though, I took a minute to look around at the cave I had slept in.

It turned out not to be a cave at all, but something man-made, a very _old_ man-made thing by the smooth look of the stones and the moss growing on them. The whole thing was made out of the same kind of stone blocks, from the walls to the arched ceiling. It had two doors leading outside and openings that were windows, but they didn't have any glass in them. There was a third door that was a metal grate that looked like something I'd expect to see in a prison with steps leading down with another door at the bottom. That just made me uncomfortable. I looked around a little more, the side I had slept on was partly caved in, but in a settled sort of way that looked like it had done so a long time ago.

It was a little creepy, but nothing had bothered me through the night so I was firmly making myself believe there was nothing wrong with it.

The new set of 'how things work' in my head compelled me to look at the floor and I instantly noticed that there weren't any tracks there besides mine. I also now knew that meant that there hadn't been anyone or anything in or out of here in a long time. That was weird. Useful and helpful certainly, but weird. Very, very weird. I wasn't sure if I liked the little helpful not-quite-a-voice in the back of my head. It made me nervous.

I fidgeted where I stood, knowing I should go outside and start looking for people that could help me but not wanting to leave my safe heaven. I stared out the door for several long moments before sighing, there was no point in prolonging the inevitable.

I swallowed nervously as I stepped toward the entrance. I didn't want to do this. I wanted to stay right here where I felt pretty safe at the moment, but I knew I couldn't do that. I had to find a way home. Bracing myself, I stepped cautiously towards the door and peeked outside.

The rain had washed away the evidence of my tumble last night. That was one blessing at least, the nightmare man wouldn't be able to follow me. Though he would if he found my tracks leaving here… I almost wanted to stay. Almost, but wanted to get home more than I wanted to stay in a musty cave thing.

I stepped outside, looking all around for any sign of danger. A rustle to my right made me twitch and swing my head towards the sound. Chattering drew my eyes midway up a pine tree of some kind to a squirrel arguing with another squirrel over a pine cone. I sighed in relief and continued outside, still looking warily around.

I needed to memorize this place so I could find it again, a safe place to sleep and hide would be useful.

I made note of everything, the trees the rocks, how my odd safe-haven looked from the outside. It looked even more ominous from the outside than it had from the inside. The weathered stones were covered with so much moss that the whole thing almost blended in with the forest around it. That was a good thing, that might mean few people knew about it. The fact that it was in disrepair certainly meant that few people ever came here. It was set in the side of a mountain, that was good, I could use the mountain as a landmark.

The little not-quite-a-voice at the back of my head chose that moment to speak up again, I knew right then that I was facing south and that my shelter was on the north side of the mountain I was looking at… Another useful thing to know.

But now, I really needed to get going and find some people.

I needed to find that road I was on last night. A road meant people, people meant I might be able to find someone to help me, someone that could help me meant that I could go home, the sooner I got home, the sooner I could forget about this God-awful nightmare I had woke up in.

Glancing around, in the direction the not-quite-a-voice identified as north I could see part of the road. Squaring my shoulders, or at least pretending to as best I could, I walked towards the road happily, but then stopped almost as quickly.

I didn't want to just walk down the middle of the road. Since I was a deer, I felt like that would be similar to hanging a sign around my neck that read 'Here I am! Eat me!' And I really didn't want to end up as somebody's dinner.

_Would it count as cannibalism if people ate me if I was a deer even if I was really a human?_

There was an odd, disturbing thought, I quickly shoved it to the back of my mind and focused on my task at hand: Finding out where I was.

I decided to walk close enough to the road that I could kinda see it, but far enough away that I felt like I could run away and hide if I saw somebody who didn't look friendly that saw me. I really didn't want to chance being dinner.

It was rocky, hilly ground. I had to focus a lot on where I was putting my feet, without thinking about how I was walking, and while keeping an eye on the road. It was annoying and tiring. My stomach was soon growling and I desperately wanted something to drink.

I was on a fairly decent rise, which would have provided a fantastic view of the surrounding area if the whole place hadn't been blanketed with fog. It wasn't so much that I noticed it close by, but the further from my immediate surroundings I looked the hazier it got. At this rate, I wouldn't see someone until they were close.

I sighed in annoyance as my priorities switched from finding people to finding water, then finding food. I just realized that I hadn't eaten anything since before I woke up.

I kept walking, keeping an eye out for water, food, or people.

That was when the not-quite-a-voice spoke up and the red flowers at my feet sudden smelled delicious. I froze, startled, as more information flowed through my head. Looking at the world around me with fresh eyes, I spied several appetizing plants around.

They weren't appealing to the human part of me, but my deer stomach had no qualms with eating plants.

I hesitated a moment before my stomach overruled my brain and I dropped my head down to take a bite of the nearest appealing plant. The flowers were sweet with a touch of spice wrapped up in a taste that reminded me of apple cider with a hint of cherry to it.

It was good though.

I munched my way through the whole patch of flowers, then licked my lips when I was done. I wasn't full by a long shot, but I felt better hunger wise. Now my goal was to find some water.

I started walking again, staying on the ridge of the hill so I could keep an eye on the road when I wasn't watching my feet. There were rocks in perfect places to trip me where there weren't trees or huge rocks for me to run into.

Between watching my feet and watching the road, I was keeping pretty busy.

The ground started sloping downward and all of my attention turned to keeping my feet underneath me and not falling down the steep-ish hill. I swore under my breath more than once, but the words came out as irritated animal sounds.

When the ground leveled back out, there were two lovely patches of red flowers that my stomach rumbled hungrily over. Without a second thought, I lowered my head and ate both patches in what was probably record time. I liked the hint of spice that came with the sweet taste they had I determined as I licked my lips free of any bits.

I took a couple steps forward and found myself at the top of the highest cliff I'd ever been on.

I swallowed nervously as I leaned forward just enough to peer down and see if the road came this way. I found it easily enough, it was further away on the other side of a hollow in the ground that made me feel like I was standing on the high side of a lop-sided canyon. What really caught my interest though, was the shady pool of water I could see at the bottom of the sort-of canyon.

Licking my lips as my thirst rushed back, I began hunting for a way down.

Going right first, a glance told me that I would simply end up in the road at another semi-dead end to getting down to the water. Back up the hill I went to the top of what I now recognized as a bluff. I continued on to the left of where I had been standing and found the way much more passable.

A steep hill decent and a walk through some trees and bushes later I found myself at a path that seemed to lead straight towards the pool. It was a stop for travelers off the road I supposed. I should be quick getting a drink in case anybody came by.

I walked swiftly forward towards the shady pool for my drink when a flash of red out of my eye caught my attention. I stopped and whipped my head around to look, afraid that someone I hadn't noticed before was standing there or that it was the nightmare man with his horrible red eyes.

What I saw was worse, I'd know it anywhere as many times as I'd gone through it…

_The Black Door._

* * *

**This was probably a little odd to read wasn't it? I knew this would probably be a bit odd when I started writing it but the idea just wouldn't leave me alone! This is based on a handful of recurring dreams I keep having, which is the main reason this is in first person even though the dreams were in third person(also weird, I know). This probably won't be most peoples' idea of something they want to read and that is totally okay. I wrote this for myself since I couldn't let go of the idea and it was something fun for me when I was having a hard time with life. I was also tired of Dragonborn centered fanfics and wanted to try something different.**

**I would be happy to hear what people think of this very random idea!**

**There will be more and thanks for reading!**

**~Zee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter – II**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing as I stood rooted to the spot, staring at the impossible with my mouth hanging open. Turning into a _deer_ of all things should have been impossible, but this, _this_ was even more impossible.

_This_ shouldn't be happening.

This _shouldn't_ be happening.

This shouldn't _be_ happening.

This shouldn't be _happening._

I felt myself getting light headed and took several deep breaths as I tried to calm myself down so I wouldn't pass out, looking away from the Black Door and trying not to think about it while being unable to keep from thinking about it. It was trying not to wiggle a loose tooth, it was impossible.

If the Black Door was here, then the Dark Brotherhood was here.

If the Dark Brotherhood was here… I didn't want to go there. I really, really, _really_ didn't want to go there.

But I had to. .

If the Dark Brotherhood was here, then I was in Tamriel.

Specifically Skyrim from the look of things, I should have recognized the place the moment I saw it. I didn't know how I couldn't. I've spent many, many hours playing Skyrim and probably even more playing Oblivion. I'd been hunting for a Game of the Year edition of Morrowind for console, but hadn't had any luck.

I could see the familiarity now that I knew what I was looking for, but everything still looked _different_. It would have been fantastically awesome if I wasn't so scared. I was a _deer_ in _Skyrim_, people _ate_ deer here regularly, there were people whose sole job was _hunting_.

_Uh-oh…_

I was standing in front of the Black Door, which is in Falkreath, and possibly had the most hunters of anywhere in the entire game.

_I. Am. _Screwed.

I was going to end up being some family's lunch! I had to get out of here and fast! I turned to run, but which way? I could only stand there in shake as I tried to figure out which way to run. I needed somewhere I could hide and be safe that had plenty of food and water around.

That line of thought was the one thing that kept me from flying off in a complete panic.

_Okay, basic needs. What do I need?_

First thing, shelter. A safe, hidden shelter preferably that would be hard for humans to find and get to. I pictured Skyrim's map in my head and started trying to figure out a list of potential hiding places.

A snort behind me jerked me out of such thoughts before they could even begin.

I whirled back around to the pool of water and found myself nose to nose with Shadowmere staring into his blood red eyes. I stood rooted to the spot as he snorted again, almost like he was laughing at me.

_I wonder…_

"What're you laughing at?" I demanded of him, trying not to flinch when my voice came out as a series of animals noises that sounded like a combination of goat and horse sounds.

He snorted again, obviously laughing at me, "Well, well, the doe knows how to speak."

I blinked at him in confusion, the gave him a suspicious look. I had no idea what a 'doe' was but I imagined it was an insult of some kind. "What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded of the evil-looking horse, who was much scarier in person.

_Are those _fangs _at the corners of his mouth?_

"Exactly what I said," He answered in a superior tone. I suddenly noticed that I didn't even hear horsey sounds when he spoke and I heard an actual _voice_. I wondered if he heard deer sounds or my human voice when I spoke. "I do not often run across others that can speak," Shadowmere continued, obviously looking me over, "You are a bit of an… unusual specimen are you not?"

I glared at him a moment before I rolled my eyes, "You have no idea…"

"Really?" He asked, sounding genuinely curious, "Do tell."

He was almost _chatty_. It was a little surprising, but if he didn't have anybody to actually talk to otherwise… I'd probably be chatty too. I sighed and drooped slightly where I stood, "I don't even know where to begin."

"The beginning," Shadowmere's dry voice answered, "Is usually the best place I have found."

I sighed again and glanced at the Black Door, then looked back at him. I didn't want to chance any of the Dark Brotherhood popping out, seeing me, and trying to make a meal of me. That wouldn't be fun at all. Especially if it was Arnbjorn, the werewolf would likely have no qualms about turning me into dinner.

"Somewhere more private?" I suggested, "I don't exactly what to become dinner for them," I nodded at the Black Door.

He twitched slightly, jerking his head up and staring at me very intently. I was no expert on reading the expressions on a horse's face, but I would definitely call the look he was giving me a glare. A bit puzzled and slightly confused glare, but a glare never the less.

"And how," He began in a voice in an overly mild tone that instantly put me on edge, "Do you happen to know about them?"

This could turn very bad, very fast. I wasn't sure if I could outrun Shadowmere or not. He looked sleeker, stronger, and faster than he did on the TV screen in the game. I swallowed, suddenly nervous but kept my resolve, "I'll tell you," I paused, "Somewhere private, meaning _away_ from the door."

No amused snort this time. The suspicious look on his face hadn't left either. In fact, he wasn't saying anything at all… This just couldn't be good.

The silence continued to stretch, neither of us moving or saying anything. Shadowmere probably had all day to hang around and wait until someone appeared from behind the door, I didn't. I racked the reaches of my brain for something, anything I could say to distract him, calling on my lore knowledge of anything and everything I had ever read about the Elder Scrolls games…

"Weren't you a girl about two hundred years ago?" I asked him bluntly, hoping I had the timeline right, "When Lucian LaChance was your rider?"

Shadowmere was staring at me with an expression that was a mix of shock, wonder, and curiosity. He was silent for several moments before nodded and stepping to the side, then forward, "This way."

I heaved a sigh of relief and followed the black horse back the way I'd come up the trail, then turned left to go up the hill I'd come down. I briefly wondered if this was a good idea, leaving with a sort-of stranger who might just think I know too much… But Shadowmere was the only one I'd been able to talk to since I woke up and I needed someone to talk to.

He was silent as we walked up the hill, all the way back up to the ledge where I had first spotted the pool of water. We stopped there and stood side by side looking out over the forests around us, blanketed in mist and fog as a result of the rain last night.

"How did you know?" He finally asked quietly, not looking at me.

I sucked in a breath of air as I thought about how to answer. I was silent for several moment before I finally said, "I'm not from this world." He turned his head to look at me then, looking interested and more than a little bit wary. I sighed and continued, "I woke up here on… I don't even know what. There was what must have been a mage and a circle of rocks with candles and the bloody skull…" I shuddered at the memory.

Shadowmere snorted a laugh, "You obviously know who I am and my associates, I would assume you know what we do for a living as well then?"

"Yes," I nodded, miserable, "But seeing something in a…" I groped for a substitute, there was no way Shadowmere would know what a TV was, "Picture and seeing something in person is totally different."

"Pictures? Dear girl, am I to understand you know about myself and my associates from _books_?" He sounded almost as if he didn't quite believe it, but to the point that he thought it was funny. It was unbelievable, but he thought it was funny.

"Kind of," I answered, wondering why he wasn't making a big deal about me being from another world, "The pictures move within their... frame and somebody is controlling where it goes and what it does." I huffed in annoyance as I struggled to come up with a way to explain what playing a video game was like.

"That sounds interesting, but that does not exactly explain how you knew about my past life," Shadowmere answered, reminding me of a teacher trying to direct a student back on topic.

I laughed, well snorted and shifted my shoulders in the closest version of a shrug that I could. "It does and it doesn't," I argued, finding it briefly funny that I was arguing with a demonic horse that could talk back. I licked my lips, reminded of how thirsty I was, and tried to explain again, "I think it might be closer to compare it to a dream, but you're awake and you know what you're doing," I tried again, "But it's not you, you. You create like a… A version of how you want to see yourself and you control the you in the dream."

I paused and looked at him to see if he was with me so far. Shadowmere was staring at me like he wasn't quite sure what to make of me. I figured he was probably trying to decide if I was crazy or if I was really telling the truth.

"You with me so far?" I asked him, just to check since he wasn't saying anything.

Shadowmere eyed me a moment before nodding, "Somewhat yes, proceed."

I wanted to roll my eyes at his downright _conceited_ manner of speech. It was annoying and not at all how I had pictured Shadowmere would talk if I had ever considered him talking in the first place. I would have imagined him to be a blood thirsty monster out to kill anyone and anything he didn't like. Polite, refined Shadowmere was almost scarier.

"Okay," I agreed, earning me another odd look from the horse, and continued, "I made a character that lived through the Oblivion Crisis that joined the Dark Brotherhood while it was going on. She was recruited by Lucien himself and he eventually gave your… er, past life self to her when he made her his Silencer. Sound familiar at all?"

Shadowmere was staring at me with an expression I couldn't read before he looked away. "Yes," He said simply, "That is all correct."

I looked away too, "I was sad when Arquen and the rest of the Black Hand killed him. It wasn't fair. I didn't get a chance to save him." Even though I had played through Oblivion with more than one character on more than one occasion, I didn't want to tell Shadowmere that. I was also relieved that Lucien's Silencer had been a she like my characters had all been.

A sound very similar to a growl rippled from Shadowmere and it almost seemed to grow darker around him, before he sighed and the darkness vanished. "I was angry with her. I wished very much for a chance to slay her myself, but circumstances never permitted me the chance. The Listener would have stopped me. She saw us all as victims of the trailer's plots, Arquen included."

"I never did get the chance to find out what happened to her after the Oblivion Crisis," I paused, "Or the Listener for that matter," I was fishing for information a little bit here, but I really wanted to know. I was curious to find out what had eventually killed Arquen and what has happened to my dark elf character. If it was my character that he was talking about, I couldn't just ask him what her name had been. That would seem suspicious I thought.

"They were both slain defending the Night Mother's chambers in Bravil when the Thalmor attacked," He answered, his voice sad, "I pulled the cart that a few new initiates had managed to get the Night Mother's crypt into to safety in Cheydinhall," Shadowmere finished, staring down at the black pool below us blankly.

"And then there was no Listener and the Brotherhood has been in decline ever since," I finished the tale. It was sad, even if it was happening to a bunch of professional killers and most people would say they deserved it.

"Yes," Shadowmere replied simply, "I long for the day a true rider such as Lucien and Morrigan will come and serve Lord Sithis."

"You don't like Astrid?" I asked him, startled. I didn't think it would really matter to Shadowmere who his rider was, but I guess if he could understand humans it probably really _did_.

I was also relieved that he finally mentioned a name and I got an idea as to which of my characters he was talking about. Morrigan had been the last character I had made, a dark elf that lived through the whole main quest first then started the side fraction quests. I didn't remember doing any of the quest lines beside the Thieves Guild and Dark Brotherhood with her though.

"No," His tail swished in an aggravated way, "She claims leadership to this Sanctuary by simply having been handed the position, not because she is _worthy_ of it! Doing away with the Tenets! The disrespect!" Shadowmere made an angry, growling noise and stomped a foot to show his opinion of Astrid's rule.

I hesitated, knowing that I probably really shouldn't do this, but that I was going to do it anyway. "Give it time. You'll find somebody."

He swung his head around to look at me, "Truly?"

I swallowed, "That or this Sanctuary and everyone but Babette will die," Was my blunt answer. "There is a choice for whoever is in charge of the 'dream.' The Night Mother will be safe though," I added on quickly, to reassure the now nervous looking horse.

He practically vibrated with suppressed energy and I wasn't sure if I should stay put or run for my life. Shadowmere's expressions were terribly hard to read.

A sigh was finally given and he shook himself before eyeing me like he thought I might be crazy, "Both lead to a life without Astrid, so I suppose I could live with either option. For so long as the Night Mother is safe, the Brotherhood lives."

I didn't dare tell him more. That one option would result in the Dark Brotherhood having a Listener once more and the other would likely result in centuries of rebuilding with a possibility of them dying out altogether. I was afraid he would demand even more information from me, more than I was will to or should give.

"So young doe," Shadowmere interrupted my thoughts, "You clearly know who I am, but I believe proper introductions are overdue," He snorted a laugh, then tossed his head the way I pictured high spirited horses doing, so his whole mane flew up briefly. It was a pretty picture. "I am Shadowmere, sworn servant of the Dread Father Sithis, tasked with service to the most worthy of his loyal followers within the Dark Brotherhood."

He bowed his head slightly then and I started as I realized he was indicating that I should introduce myself. "Oh! Well, I'm Morgan, uh I just got here last night so I guess I'm uh…" I didn't have anything else to say, "I'm Morgan." I finished lamely.

A snort form Shadowmere, at least he thought I was funny.

"Uh, question for you Shadowmere," I spoke to break the short silence.

He snorted again, "Ask."

"What's a doe?"

The bright red eyes blinked. Once, twice before Shadowmere threw back his head and _whinnied_, which my not-quite-a-voice translated into laughter. This went on for several moments, during which I became increasingly frustrated.

"Okay," In interrupted his laughter, annoyed, "You can stop laughing now."

He snorted a couple more times before reining himself in and shaking his head, still clearly amused by my question. I wondered if I was about to get some embarrassing talk adult horses gave to their babies…

"My dear Morgan," Shadowmere answered, "A doe is what _you_ are. A female deer."

"Oh," I answered, feeling stupid and a little glum. Sure I knew a whole lot about Skyrim and Oblivion, but there was stuff I didn't know too. I hadn't ever bothered to read very many of the in-game books, I didn't know anything about wilderness survival or how game travel would translate to me traveling on foot. I liked exploring in game of course, but I never made my character sleep unless I was killing time for shops to open.

I had no clue how I was going to survive in the wilderness, let alone surviving it as a _deer_.

"Though I will admit," Shadowmere's voice called me back from my approaching panic, "I've never seen a deer quite like yourself." He was clearly looking me over again, with what I equated to puzzlement on his face.

"So there's no chance of me hiding out and hoping I don't become somebody's dinner?" I asked miserably, hoping he say 'yes, there is a chance' and then give me a plan for surviving. Then I could ask him about getting home and he'd have a plan for that too and somebody who wouldn't try to turn me into dinner I could go talk to. Then that person could send me home and my life could go back to normal.

A soft whinny met my question and Shadowmere shook his head, "I am afraid that is not the case," He answered to my disappointment, "You do not have antlers as deer have, but horns closer to that of a goat. You resemble a deer more closely in body type, but your size is more akin to a horse." Shadowmere paused, looking strangely pleased with me, "I believe you will be able to outrun any horse in Skyrim, myself included."

"You did seem faster when you were a girl," I said without thinking and immediately wished I hadn't. I wasn't trying to offend Shadowmere, the words had just popped out. I really hoped he wasn't too angry with me…

Those red eyes blinked in surprise before another whinnied laugh was given. A few snorts were uttered before he got himself under control and nodded, "Indeed. The bodies of the Skyrim breed of horse do not support my sense of speed, but their hardy nature is required for me to live and blend in."

I blew through my nose in a sigh of annoyance and rolled my eyes, "Just how long do you live anyway?"

"Until I need to change, such as here when I needed to migrate to Skyrim or until I am slain," He answered readily enough, still looking amused.

I blinked at him, "So in the Oblivion Crisis, when you pulled the Night Mother to safety…?"

"I suffered many wounds," Shadowmere answered, his voice low as he looked into memory, "But I was able to cling to life until the Night Mother was safely hidden."

I nodded and looked out over Falkreath as I tried to determine what I wanted to ask him next. The obvious hit me as soon as I thought of that and I mentally rolled my eyes at myself, "Do you think you could help me find a way home?" I asked as I looked back to him.

Shadowmere looked at me with surprise, "I am afraid not, I do not know how you came to be here in the first place."

I sighed and looked away, my head drooping with sorrow, "Neither do I."

"Tell me of it. Perhaps I will think of something that will help," The horse suggested, nudging my shoulder with his nose.

I sighed and raised my head back up and turned to look at him, "Alright," I agreed, "I was laying down to sleep in my bed and I was still human…"

* * *

**I hope that the little bit of a cliffhanger I left everyone on last time makes a bit more sense now. It was a little bit of an awkward way to leave off and I realized that when I finished with it, but otherwise there just wasn't a good place to break up the chapter without ending up with a monstrously long chapter.**

**For those of you who have been reading since chapter one, you may have noticed that I now have a cover! It was a speed paint I did that isn't all that great, but the insignia of Kvatch was bothering me so I had to replace it with something! Yes, it is suppose to look like Yakul from Princess Mononoke. Why does Morgan look like Yakul you might be wondering? Well, that's how she looked in my dream so that's the way it is! **

**XOXO my readers, until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter – III**

Shadowmere listened to my whole tale with only a question or two in a couple places, then remained silent when I finished for several minutes. I assumed he was simply absorbing it all, but the silence and all the talking made me keenly aware that I was still thirsty. Thirstier after all the talking I had just done.

We had talked long enough that I could even tell the sun had moved and it was directly above us now.

"Hey Shadowmere," I got his attention as he turned and looked at me, "Could you show me where some water is? I haven't had anything to drink since I before I got here."

I sounded like a whiney kid to my ears, but I kind of felt like a whiney kid. I just wanted someone to make everything okay so I didn't have to deal with any of it.

"Of course," He answered and turned towards the way we had come, but was leading me in a different direction, "This way."

We walked for several minutes, passing almost right beside Falkreath itself, though Shadowmere led me through enough trees and bushes that any of the towns people would have a hard time spotting us. He led me to the hill above the mill where a healthy stream of clear water flowed down the hill.

Shadowmere lowered his head to drink and I followed the suit, trying not to think too hard about how I was drinking. If I just thought along the lines of '_I'm getting a drink,'_ but not the how I was doing it, I was fine. It was still so _weird_.

I kept drinking long after Shadowmere had drank his fill and he nudged my shoulder with his after a moment, "You should not drink so much so soon so quickly, you risk making yourself ill."

I wanted to keep drinking, but my brain told me he made sense. I raised my head and stepped back, licking my lips and enjoying the feeling of my mouth not feeling like I had taken a bite of sand. Shadowmere had reminded me of the time I _had_ drank too much water too soon when I was too hot after a long bike ride with Emily.

I had puked my guts up and gotten sick.

"Do you believe me then?" I finally asked, I had wanted to ask him sooner, but I was half afraid he wouldn't and then where would I be.

"It is quite unlike any tale I have ever heard in myth or legend," Shadowmere answered in a thoughtful voice, which really wasn't much of an answer at all. "It is too a whimsical tale for me not to believe it," He added on to my relief, "I do not know any way to help you return to your home though."

I sighed in disappointment and drooped, though I knew it wasn't any fault of Shadowmere's. I looked over the misty buildings of Falkreath, I could just make out the forms of a few people walking around, going about their business. I wished desperately that I could go and talk to them, ask for help, find someone who could help me.

"It's alright," I answered, even if it really wasn't it okay that Shadowmere didn't have all the answers, "I just have to figure out what I'm going to do, how I'm going to find a way home."

He didn't say anything for a long moment, but what he said next caused my heart to clench painfully in my chest, "Have you considered that there may not be a way home?"

I swung my head back to look at him at those quite, calm words. I'm sure raw fear was evident in every line of my expression as I stared at him. I couldn't face that those words might be true. There had to be a way home, there just _had_ to be.

"I can't accept that," I answered, _Not yet anyway._ Not _ever_ if I could help it. Accepting that there might not be a way for me to get home was almost like saying I was giving up and I _couldn't_ give up on trying to get home.

There had to be somebody, somewhere that could help me somehow. I could probably live with turning back into a human and staying here. I think I could learn to live in Skyrim if I had more people to talk to besides one evil looking black horse that worked for a guild of assassins and was probably the personification of death.

_... I might need to even stop talking to this horse, I think how he talks is rubbing off on me._

"Do you think the mages in Winterhold might be able to help me?" I asked abruptly and felt my ears prick up to listen to him. I imagined I probably looked like a hopeful child who thought they might get candy.

"I do not know," Shadowmere answered, then tilted his head slightly, "How would you intend to speak with them? Humans do not understand our words and most animals are not intelligent enough to understand very many human words," He paused, "There are very few animals who are intelligent enough to speak as you and I are presently."

I sighed and shook my head as I looked at the water splashing over the rocks nearby, "I don't know," I answered sadly, "I just know I've got to try _something_ or I'll go crazy trapped how I am. I've got to try to _do_ something."

The thought of standing around, living as a deer in the woods when I could be trying to find a way home was unthinkable. Especially a deer living in Falkreath where there were people who made their living as hunters. I remembered Valdr that I healed and got revenge for his dead hunting party by killing a bunch of bears and Springgans. He'd given me a lucky dagger as a thank you.

I really needed someplace I could hide if I needed to.

"I will do some thinking on the matter," Shadowmere's statement brought me out of my thoughts, "Unfortunately, I cannot venture far from the Sanctuary and you cannot stay close by." He sighed.

I jerked my head up in surprise to both bits of information, "Why not?" I demanded instantly. I had been hoping that if I went looking for a way home that Shadowmere would have been able to come with me. If that had failed, then I could have at least stayed nearby so I could have someone to talk to in him.

"I cannot leave because I am bound to service to Lord Sithis and therefore bound to Astrid," He answered with a sigh, "She would notice if I were gone for an extended period of time and would grow suspicious that something was amiss," A snort of a laugh, "You cannot stay because her wolf would see you as prey and attempt to eat you."

I sighed in resignation, both reasons were sound ones, "Werewolves can't understand what animals say at all?" I asked curiously. I wouldn't go to Arnbjorn for help even if he could understand me. I thought he was creepy when I was just playing the game, I didn't want to even chance meeting him in person.

There were other werewolves in Skyrim though…

"No, I am afraid not," Shadowmere answered, then nodded at me, "I good thought though," I could almost swear he sounded approving. It was so weird for a demonic horse to be so _nice_.

"I try," I answered dryly.

A snorted laugh from the demon horse.

"So any recommendations on places to hide?" I asked to change the subject. The old horse probably knew of all kinds of places that I wouldn't think of on my own. I had already added the Nordic ruin I'd slept in last night to the mental list of places I could stay. I was pretty sure it was Shriekwind Bastion, but I also wanted to think that there was a vampire living inside of it so I didn't want to make it a regular place.

I could think of places myself, but I wanted to see what suggestions Shadowmere would have for me too. He might have better ideas.

"A few," The horse answered and pointed what my not-quite-a-voice identified as westward with little bit of a north turn with his nose, "The Twilight Sepulcher to the west of here would be one such place," He looked back to me then, "Few know of it. It is a temple to the Lady Nocturnal, though dissonance between the guardians has left it without anyone watching over it. It would be a safe place for you to stay for a time."

I blinked, "How long of a time?"

"A few days at the most, you should keep moving," Shadowmere answered, "You need to eat, even if it is only you alone you will eventually exhaust the food supply a limited area. There is also the fact that staying in one location will eventually attract predators of both the human and animal sort."

It was good advice and something I hadn't thought about. I wasn't a farmer, I had no idea how fast plants grew or even how much I would need to eat now that I was a deer. I was still finding out _what_ I could eat from the not-quite-a-voice that kept speaking up in the back of my head.

"Okay," I answered, nodding sadly. I really didn't want to leave now that I had found someone I could talk to, but he was right. I had to keep moving.

"It should be agreeable for me to take you to the Twilight Sepulcher without arousing suspicion," Shadowmere said, causing me to look at him in surprise.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I blurted out, eyeing him suspiciously. Shadowmere being a nice horse was still a difficult thing for me to wrap my head around. It just didn't make sense for the horse of a guild of assassins to be so _nice_. Then again, I had always thought that the assassins themselves seemed nice when I met them in-game. In Oblivion at least, they had all had more character.

That was kind of weird too, now that I thought about it.

Nice assassins. I wasn't sure if those two words really belonged in the same sentence together.

A snorted laugh, "An apt question, I assume you ask because you did not expect me to be so?"

I nodded in reply not saying anything. At least Shadowmere seemed amused by my question rather than offended. I had a feeling that if I managed to offend the horse than I was done for. Horse or not, I had confirmed that he really did have fangs and likely he knew how to use them. I didn't even want to think about how fangs fit into a horse's mouth.

"Fair enough," Shadowmere snorted again, "I am nice to you because you are interesting and an enigma I have not encounter before," He began, "You are not from this world or any of the known connecting Planes yet found yourself in this world through unknown means. I find that fascinating and I look forward to seeing how your tale plays out," Another pause before Shadowmere snorted again, "The fact that you provide decently intelligent conversation is also a refreshing change."

_Ha, he's just lonely and wants someone to talk to._

"I'll take that last bit as a compliment," I replied with humor.

Shadowmere snorted in reply, "It was meant as such."

We feel into a comfortable silence that was only broken by the flowing of the nearby stream on its way down to Falkreath. I decided I had waited long enough and stepped back up to the pool of water to take another drink. I cut myself off after three good swallows, then returned to standing beside Shadowmere.

"Do you think it would be okay if I stuck around for another day? I have so many questions I want to ask you…" I asked him hopefully. I hadn't even sorted out everything I _did_ need to ask my unlikely friend, my only friend in the whole world at the moment. That was a sobering thought. I wasn't one of those girls who couldn't bear to be alone and had to be around other people constantly, but I didn't like being alone all the time either.

He made a thoughtful sound, "This day is not yet over. Let us see how it progresses to see whether you need stay another."

A non-answer, neither yes or no, but something of a maybe. I could live with that.

"Okay," I agreed, "I keep having these sort-of feelings that keep giving me information like," I began as Shadowmere pricked forward both ears to listen to me, "It's almost like a voice in the back of my head, but it's not. It doesn't use words. I keep knowing things that I don't remember learning, that I don't know _how_ I know them," It all poured out in a rush, uncertainty and fear leaking into my voice.

"A bit of luck is what that is," Shadowmere told me after a moment of silence, "Whatever power or powers that caused you to appear here gifted you with the instincts of one who has grown up and lived here on four feet," He answered thoughtfully, "Listen to them, they will help keep you alive," A snorted laugh, "I had wondered how you move so well for one who has walked on four feet for less than a day."

I snorted a laugh too, "I go all wobbly if I think about it too hard," I confessed, "It seems like that if I don't think about the _how_ and only thinking about what I want to _do_, like walking or running, that I don't have a problem. It's when I think about how I'm supposed to walk on two legs that I have trouble."

"Again, those are your instincts," He replied with a nod, "They will tell you what is safe to eat, where it is safe to sleep, when to seek shelter from storms, and many other things," Shadowmere paused, for dramatic effect more than anything else I think, "They will tell you who is your friend and who is your enemy, when to run and when to stand and fight. So listen well when you get those feelings."

I nodded in agreement, suddenly counting myself very, very lucky. I could have been dumped here with no idea how to even _walk_. If had been that badly off, I probably wouldn't have been able to run away from the nightmare man… A burning stab of hatred for the nightmare flashed through me towards the man.

I wanted some payback, revenge for somehow bringing me here and getting me stuck in the body of a deer of all things.

"Something angers you?" Shadowmere asked mildly, looking interested.

"I was thinking about the nightmare man… er, the man I saw when I woke up here," I answered even as I came to the conclusion that I probably wouldn't know him if I saw him again. "I probably wouldn't know him if I saw him again though. I was kinda out of it and the lightning wasn't that great." I sighed.

A snorted laugh, "He was close to your face when you awoke, correct?" I nodded, "You will remember him, you may just have to get a bit close to get his scent." Shadowmere told me matter-of-factly.

I jerked my head up and pricked both ears toward him in surprise, "His _scent_?!" How did that even work? I don't remember what he smelled like!

Except that I suddenly did. Candle smoke, rancid meat, a sweet with a hint of spice scent, static, blood, sweat, burnt meat, and a whole other hoard of smells I remembered but couldn't put name to. I suddenly realized I could smell Shadowmere too, he smelled like blood, the wind, horse, hay, grass, and more scents I couldn't put name to.

Another snort for a laugh from the horse, I also wanted to think Shadowmere was nice to me because I was the most entertainment he'd probably had in a long time. "You just discovered the use of your nose," It wasn't a question, but a statement of fact spoken with amusement.

I blew an annoyed gust of air in annoyance and shook my head back and forth like a dog would to shed water, "I've only _had_ this sensitive of a nose since I woke up, which was less than a day ago in case you forgot!" Was my mock-annoyed voice, I thought it was kind of funny I hadn't noticed sooner too, but I wasn't going to tell Shadowmere that.

I think if I had been human and he had been human, I would have had a crush on him. Shadowmere could be pretty darn charming when he wanted to be, arrogant personality and all.

"I forget nothing," Shadowmere answered with a touch more arrogance than he had been using before. I rolled my eyes, a human gesture I was glad I could still use. It was one of my favorite gestures. "We should find you more to eat, you will need the energy for travel to the Sepulcher tonight."

He turned and began walking away from the water and the sort-of visible town of Falkreath. I followed without hesitation, the sort-of-voice, my _instincts_ told me I could trust him, even if he was a demonic horse working for a bunch of assassins. The voice hadn't been wrong yet so I would keep listening to it for now.

"What about you?" I asked as I briefly quickened my pace so I could walk beside him, "Don't you need to eat something too?"

A snort and a shake of his mane served as a display of his amusement, "No. I am a creature of magic, created by magic, I do not need the same food mortal creatures do. However, I do take enjoyment of it from time to time ."

Now it was my turn to snort a laugh, "I get the feeling you're fond of apples."

_Are we flirting? If we were both humans, I would definitely say we are flirting._

But Shadowmere was a horse and I was a deer. Well, a human trapped in a deer's body but a deer none-the-less. I wasn't sure Shadowmere even ever had thoughts along romantic lines. I would feel sorry for him if he couldn't experience love, but then how could he? No other horse in the world was probably anything like him so how would he even find anyone to spend his life with?

I still had the romantic idea of falling in love, getting married, having kids, and growing old with someone. I wasn't sure what was going to happen to said plans _now_, but I still had them. I still wanted to go home so I could use those plans.

"You are correct," Shadowmere's amused voice pulled me at my steadily depressing thoughts.

What was I going to do when I _didn't_ have Shadowmere to talk to?

_Have way, way, _way_ too much time to think on my hands… hooves… Whatever._

Yet another depressing thought.

"I'm going to have to find some way to stay in contact with people," I blurted out abruptly, causing Shadowmere to stop and give me on odd look.

"Why?" He finally asked after a moment of silence while I stood there fidgeting and not looking at him. I didn't immediately answer as I turned the single-worded question over in my mind and tried to come up with an answer. Why _did_ I need to be in contact with humans?

_There. Right there._

"Because, I think if I don't have someone to talk at or at least _listen_ to, I think I might go crazy being alone," I said at last, "I'm afraid I might forget that _I'm_ human." It sounded almost silly. How could I forget that I was human? Shadowmere was probably going to laugh at me again…

Surprisingly he didn't, merely nodded and started walking again. "It is a legitimate concern," He said calmly as we crossed the road I had been following in the woods earlier, "If one were to focus too much on the simpler thoughts and feelings of animals, the human part may fade away," Fear tied my stomach into knots as he confirmed my fears, "However, you are unique. I have never heard of someone like you in lore or legend. There is no guarantee that your fear will or will not come to pass."

He stopped then as we found ourselves in a clearing on the side of a sloping hill. I stared at him miserably, wishing that he had been able to either confirm whether my fear was real or not instead of being stuck with the uncertainty. I really wished he had been more comforting about it, but then he wouldn't be Shadowmere.

I sighed and didn't say anything as I looked around where we had stopped. It was mostly trees, bushes, mountain flowers, and grass but I thought I could see part of the ruins that were by the road. I had no trouble remembering the name of the Roadside Ruins, being as it was so original and all.

"Eat, the grass and flowers here are good," Shadowmere ordered me, "Then rest while I keep watch."

He had turned to go when I asked another question that popped into my head, "Can you do any magic?"

If Shadowmere could do magic, maybe I could do magic too. If I learned to do magic I might be able to come up with some way to communicate with other humans when I ran into some. I would have to find some spell books or some other way of learning it though.

Shadowmere paused and looked back at me, "Some, but it is not the sort that I can teach." I tilted my head curiously, silently asking him what he meant by that, which was enough to get him to continue with him being the apparently chatty horse that he was, "They are blessings from Lord Sithis, secrets for only his most faithful. That is all I will say. Not eat, then rest. We will leave for the Sepulcher soon."

With that, he climbed to the top of the hill where he was far enough to make talking impossible and giving himself the best view possible since we were surrounded by trees and huge rocks. I sighed and turned my attention to the greens around me. My instincts told me that the grass was filling, but the flowers had healthy properties to them.

I found that only a little bit weird, but decided to think while I ate as I lowered my head and began munching on the grass. It reminded me of broccoli the most in taste as I browsed my way towards a patch of red flowers nearby. I would have expected to flowers to be more similar to candy, like they were in the movie Bambi, but this was Skyrim and flowers had magical properties.

Maybe that was why the red flowers I had eaten earlier in the day had been so filling. I decided that was the best conclusion I could come up with as I finished the patch of grass and started in on the flower patch as I wondered what properties they had for potions. I wasn't ever much into alchemy except at lower levels when I wanted to make poisons to sell and to use on arrows while my archery skill wasn't very high.

The red flowers were tasty though. There was a patch of blue nearby and my instincts identified them as safe too so I decided I would eat them after I finished off the blue ones. Which wasn't going to be long at the rate I was going, I hadn't realized just how hungry was I was until I started eating.

I finished the red flowers and ate part of a patch of a grass before setting in on the blue flowers, that were tangy with a hint of bitterness that reminded me of herbs for some reason. They were still tasty and filling, by the time I was finished with that patch I was yawning and looking for a place to take a nap.

My instincts kicked in and directed me to an overhang made by a rock behind a tree that I had spotted earlier. It made for a semi-secluded hiding spot and I felt safe as I laid down to nap. I felt no danger at all letting my eyes slid shut knowing Shadowmere was keeping an eye out for me.

* * *

**And another chapter.**

**This has been done for a while, but between being super busy and real life drama I neglected posting it. The drama somewhat killed my muse for this story and I only started working on it again today. Things are halfway worked out drama-wise so it's not as big of a stresser right now and I'm trying to get back to work on this.**

**Thank you to everyone who has Favorited/Followed/Reviewed this! It means a lot! Love you people! **


End file.
